The New Mrs Malfoy
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: A lot of things changed after the war. Arranged marriages isn't one of those things. I have to marry Draco Malfoy. He's a spoiled, narcassitic brat, or has that changed as well?
1. The Arrangement

**-**Disclaimer I don't own Draco, Astoria or any other characters in my story. The charaters, the world, the spells all belong to JKR.

**Chapter 1: The Arrangement**

**APOV:**

Why me? That's all I could think about as my mom and sister fussed over my dress. Why me? Why not Daphne? She's more acceptable to an arranged marriage than I am. I mean this has to be some kind of punishment for not being the perfect daughter. I got sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. I made friends with halfbloods and mubbleborns. I care more about my grades than the latest scandal of high society. And when he-who-mustn't-be-named came back I didn't pick a side. I couldn't be like Daphne who is my parent's pride and joy. So now they're forcing me out of the family by making me marry Draco Malfoy. Need I say anything else? He's a spoiled, narcissist brat and a bloody death eater. Why do I have to marry him of all people? What about me? What about my dreams and my plans for the future. I'm supposed to start my last year of Hogwarts. But "married women don't need to go to school" according to my mom. I'm only seventeen for crying out loud. I wanted to be a healer, but I can't do that now. I'm not taking my NEWTS and I doubt St. Mungo's will hire me now. Besides the wives of purebloods don't work. Their only job is to give birth and raise a male child. That's something even my mom failed at. I don't have a brother. But that's what they want from me, to give birth and raise the next generation Malfoy.

I can't refuse because my mother told me to do so and I'm expected to obey. Mom only told me to marry Malfoy because dad told her. And dad only wants me to marry Malfoy because they're paying him. Dad is going to get a lot of money when I say 'I do' but the real money doesn't come until I pop out a blonde hair silver eyed brat.

**DPOV:**

Mother fussed over my robes and straightened my tie.

"Stop it. I can handle myself" I said.

Mom has kind of gone off the deep end every since the end of the war one year ago.

"It's your wedding day you'll want to look perfect" mother gushed.

My wedding my arse. I didn't organize any of this. I didn't pick the robes, I didn't pick the bride. I don't even see this as a wedding, it's more of a business deal, an investment I didn't get a say in.

"Why am I doing this?" I muttered to myself for the hundredth time. I didn't say it low enough because mom responded.

"Because you need a wife" I beg to differ. "to continue the Malfoy line." I can do that later. Like after I return the name back to its former glory. "Greengrass is a respectable pureblood family. They didn't pick a side" lucky them. "And this will help get us back in the right circles" I don't even care about _those_ circles anymore. Mom seemed to know she was losing this argument so she narrowed her eyes and added "You can't get your inheritance until you consummate your marriage."

Ding, ding, that's it. I currently have no money. Without money I can't do a thing. I need access to the Malfoy funds and dad is still technically the head of the family. It's hard to run a family from a padded cell in Azkaban. (Father has tried, and failed in doing so). When I get married I'll become the head of the family. The house(s) and the money will become mine. Hell I've barely escaped imprisonment myself. The things I've seen, the things I've done. I'm glad it's all over.


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

**APOV:**

Mom checked her watch. "It's time" she said. I'm getting married, right now. In a few minutes I will become the new Mrs. Malfoy. I will not cry. I will not freak out. I will not run away and spend the rest of my life as an outcast. I didn't ask for any of this but it's the hands fate dealt me. I took one last look at myself in the full size mirror. I look amazing, beautiful. The dress is beautiful, handmade lace. The veil is equally as beautiful. It's all beautiful but it isn't me. I had no input at all.

"Come on" Daphne said. "I don't see what your problem is I'd be happy to marry Draco" she added in an undertone. I'd be happy if we could switch places. I followed her out of the room. Good bye limited freedom here comes the life as a Mrs. Pureblood. I'm moving from one cage to another one, a smaller one.

I won't be able to make any decisions because that's the way it is. The men make all the decisions. I'll have to ask permission to do everything. I'll have an allowance for when I want to buy something. I'll have to bend to his every wish no matter what it is. Because that's what pureblood wives do. I couldn't stop my eyes from watering.

I've seen it all before. My mom is not her own person. She is dad's property. Do this, do that, go there, come here, look there, watch this, your hair is too short grow it out, that dress is hideous burn it, don't speak, listen to me, do as I said because I am the head of this family and that means I'm automatically a dictator. And she does it. She follows every rule down to the tee.

I've never been much of a follower. Merlin only knows what purebloods do to wives who don't obey. I can't say because I've never seen an un-obedient wife.

I let a single tear fall, but no more. I won't let anyone see me cry. They won't get the satisfaction.

**MPOV:**

Merlin's beard, she's crying already. She's a crier, that probably also means she whines and complains, ugh why do I have to put up with this. It's for the money I remind myself. Hey it could be worse, her sister Daphne is a bossy little thing who likes to nag all the time. Or worse it could be my ex Pansy. She did the opposite of nag, she fawned over me all the time, it was so annoying. Always throwing herself at me, always trying to please instead of being herself. Pansy was overdramatic an attention seeker. The last thing I need it too much attention.

I watched a single tear fall down her face. At least she isn't sobbing. That would be worse. But she should dry her tears and grow a back bone. I didn't get a choice in the matter either yet I'm not acting over emotional.

We joined hands and turned to face the minister.

"We're gathered here today to witness a union between these two people…" I zoned out on him a bit. None of this part matters anyway. "…Do you Draco Malfoy take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" not have another choice.

"And do you Astoria Greengrass take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a pause. Daphne flicked her ear. "I do" she said. She probably dose off like I did.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said and I felt the bonds. They wounded around me and through me. Did I mention there is no way of getting out of a marriage? I heard half-bloods talking about something called a divorce once. Yeah, we don't have those. Once you say 'I do' you're stuck for the rest of your life.


	3. Newly Weds

**Chapter 3: Newly Weds**

**APOV:**

I did it. I married Draco Malfoy. I'm no longer a Greengrass. I don't know who I am or who I'm going to be. I entered the wedding carriage and sat down. I looked at the ring on my finger. It was big and green and had the words 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' inscribed on the band. I tried to remember the Latin I as forced to take as a girl. Purity…purity always conquers, it means. I should've known it would be something like that.

It was a quite ride to Wiltshire where Malfoy Manor is. I looked out of the window the whole time. My eyes were still watery but I didn't shed a tear.

I didn't look at my new husband at all. I heard the sound of a quill scratching on parchment but didn't care. It was a very quiet ride. Suddenly the carriage stopped and we were there.

The door opened and we stepped out.

I looked up at the manor. It's exactly what I had expected. It was big and grand. I heard rumors about this place. I heard it was headquarters to the Death-Eaters and when he-who-mustn't-be-named wasn't out wreaking terror he was here wreaking havoc. If these walls could talk I bet they'd be screaming to be burned down.

Draco walked right past me still not saying a thing. I followed behind at a safe distance. When he reached the giant gate he didn't push them open like I thought he would. Instead he went right through them like they didn't exist.

I tried to do the same and failed. As soon as I touched the gate it burned me. "Ouch" I yelled when my fingers burned.

"I forgot the house won't recognize you yet" Draco said. Why to be greeted to your new home. "Hold out your hand."

So I did and he picked my finger. A warning would've been nice. A drop of my blood touched the gate and Draco muttered a spell.

"You're good to go." He turned around and kept walking.

I walked right through the gate. I paused for a second to look at it. Never seen this kind of security before, but okay. I continued walking towards the house. I had to pause at the fountain. The Malfoys don't ever under-do anything do they?

I don't know what I expected to see, blood on the walls maybe or some angry ghost, but when I walked into the foyer all I saw a bunch of pictures of Malfoys along the walls.

"Follow me, don't linger" Draco said as he walked through the house.

I had to power walk to keep up. "If a door is locked in this house, don't try and get into it. Doors are locked for a reason. The whole west wing off the house is off limits and so is the basement" he said as he walked. "These are your quarters." We were on the second floor, in front of the last room in the house. "The room at the front of the hall is mine. My office is downstairs but don't bother going in there and don't bother me whenever I'm in there. Breakfast is at eight, lunch is at noon, and dinner is served at sixty thirty. There is a library on the first floor if you want something to do to fill your time."

"What are the house elves names?" I asked. I know my stuff was already moved here I wanted to know their schedule, when they washed and what-not.

Draco chuckled. "We don't own a house elf. You'll have to wash your own clothes and clean your room yourself."

No house elf? I thought all the families of 'old money' owned house elves.

"Where's your mother?" I asked. Surely it wasn't going to be just the two of us in this house.

"She moved into our summer house on the Caribbean" Draco sighed. "I have some work to do. Try not to wander around." He left without another word, nothing so much as the kitchen is on the first floor or the loo is that way.

If there's no house elf I wonder who is doing the cooking. I grew up with a house elf named Mimi I wasn't taught how to cook and I doubt it if Draco knows how.

I went into the room and had a look around. The walls were painted blue, I could still smell the fresh paint. The bed was covered with my old bedroom sheets and duvet. My pictures were set up against a mirror on top of a dresser. I checked the drawers and the closet and all my clothes are here. This really is my new home.

I can't breathe. There's no air. I started hyperventilating and fumbling with my clothes. I got the veil off first and tossed it on the floor and then I got out of the dress as quickly as I could without tearing it. Without even bothering to put on night clothes, I jumped in the bed and wrapped the covers around me.

Now was the time to let go and I did. I let the tears fall and the sobs work their way out of my mouth. I cried until my tear ducts dried up and my throat was sore. When there was nothing left but the constant ache I fell asleep.

I have no idea how long I slept for but when I woke it was dark. I blinked a few times to get my bearings.

"Astoria, wake up."

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"Come on, follow me" Draco said as he pulled me out of bed.

"I need to get dressed."

"That would be unnecessary."

Draco led me down the hall and I realized we were going to his room. Bloody hell how did I forget?

"Malfoy!"

"Call me Draco" he said as he opened his bedroom door. "You know as well as I do the marriage isn't valid until it's consummated and your parents will know if it's not."

The money won't get put into their vault until I … until we….okay I don't want to think about it.

I entered the room and he shut the door behind me. I looked around the room. It's the same size as mine but the only thing in it is a bed. There are no pictures, the walls are white and there's nothing that stands out. There were two doors just like in my room, one to a closet the other to a bathroom.

Draco started taking off his robes. I blushed a very little and looked away.  
>Is my skin supposed to be tingling like this? Crap, I'm nervous. My stomach is empty yet it feels bouncy at the same time. My feet tingle, my nerves are on end. I can't do this.<p>

"I…" I couldn't get out a whole sentence because suddenly a very naked Draco had his arms around me. He was hugging me from behind and the way his fingers moved on my stomach was tickling me.

I should stop this. He slipped my knickers off. Like now. I need to open my mouth and say stop. My bra came off as well. I will not get on that bed, but the next thing I know I'm laying down on the bed.

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. When I was told I was to be married I thought about the wedding, I thought about the marriage itself, I even thought about child birth and labor pains but I completely forgot about the actual baby making process.

"Astoria" he whispered. I refused to open my eyes or turn my head. "You need to relax, you're too tense."

No shit, what else was I supposed to be feeling right now?

He tapped the side of my leg waiting, but I didn't look up. I could feel his stare on me. He could keep on staring I'm not budging.

Then suddenly he wasn't hovering over me anymore, he was on me. He used his hands to part my legs and now he was in between me. When he started to enter me my eyes flew open in shock and I turned to look at him.

He wouldn't look at me now. No one ever said it would hurt.

"If you relax it won't hurt so much" he said as if he read my mind.

Like I can relax in this situation. When he was all the way in I cried out. NO ONE, no one said it would hurt. That liar Daphne said it was the best feeling ever. I didn't think she had a masochistic side. My eyes watered, and here I thought I was done with the crying.

It seemed to have lasted forever but when he pulled out I had nothing left. I was empty and alone. I owned nothing anymore. I let a small sob escape.

I felt the bed shift as he got off of it. I turned to the side. Seconds later I knew Draco was back because I felt his hand on my leg. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was cleaning me. I bleed on the sheets, on me and probably on him too.

When he finished cleaning me he carried me to my room and I cried myself to sleep, silently this time.

**DPOV:**

When I finished I pulled out of her. There was blood on me, on her, and on the sheets. I went into my bathroom wet a towel and came back to wipe her off. I should've known she was a virgin. Subconsciously I knew. My mom wouldn't have me marry someone who wasn't. I wish it would've been easier on her but she was just so damn tense. We won't have to do this often, or not at all. Hadn't I messed up enough things in my life?

If she goes out in public people will shun her because of her new last name. I carried her to her room and then went back to mine so I could take a shower.

To most of the wizarding world when they see me or hear my name they think Death Eater. To the rest of the wizarding world when they see me or hear my name they think that we didn't act in the final battle, that we could've thwarted Potter and didn't. like It's our fault the Dark Lord fell. It's not true but I'll take the credit if that's what they want.

When I was growing up my father always talked about how great the Dark Lord was. He was going to set the world right, he was the much needed revolution, he was going to keep pureblooded people like us at the top of the food chain where we belonged. And then the Dark Lord came. He entered our house and ordered us around. My father was no longer in control of his own house. But the Dark Lord came as he pleased. He ordered us around and tortured us when we didn't do what he wanted fast enough. He spent out money and then threatened us. Keep us, purebloods, at the top, yeah right. The only pureblood family people are talking about in a good way are the bloody Weasleys. We lost our standing, our credit, then our reputation, and then the war. If I could've I would've _avda kerdarva_'d him myself. He didn't fix a thing he ruined it. He ruined it all then went and died leaving the survivors to deal with the consequences.

I can admit I did get off better than most. My mother wasn't a death eater she never got the marks she just watched and played victim. I am the only person with the mark who isn't dead or in jail or worse soulless. My father is going to end up soulless one day. He's got twenty years of imprisonment for crimes committed in the first war and then he's to suffer a dementor's kiss for crimes committed during the second war. Mom lost it when she heard.

I got out of the shower and went into my room. I picked up my wand and pointed at the ruined sheets. "_Evanesco_" I did the same thing to my wedding robes. Then I went out into the hall and got a fresh set of sheets from the cabinet. I made my bed then went to another cabinet and got a fresh white duvet and tossed that on the bed too. I got into the bed. I was clean, I was calm, and I fell asleep.


	4. Pressure

**Chapter 4: Pressure**

**APOV:**

I woke in the morning aching and sore all over. I stood up and it took me a second to get my balance. I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. What happened last night kept flashing in my mind. I'm a married woman now, I need to get used to it. I need to get used to a lot of things.

I went back into my room. My wedding dress was still on the floor. I hung it up properly in the back of the closet. Then I put on clean under wear and a set of normal robes. I got lost on my way to the kitchen. I thought the house looked huge from the outside but from the inside it felt gigantic.

I found the kitchen all right but when I tried to open the door to the dining room it was locked, Draco said last night that breakfast was a nine but he didn't say where. Hell he didn't even give me a proper tour. I wondered around near the kitchen until I found Draco in a small room. He was sitting at a round table with four chairs eating breakfast and going over some papers.

"You're late" he said.

"I don't have a watch" I said back. I sat down and helped myself to a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"There is a watch and some other jewelry in a box on your dresser. My mother picked them all out" he said.

Huh, that's nice to know. I had to stop from rolling my eyes.

"There's a letter for you" he said.

I finished a piece of bacon and picked up a letter I didn't realize was on the table until now. Mrs. Draco Malfoy it said on the outside of the envelope. I recognized my sister's hand writing. I opened it and read the letter inside;

_Hey sister,_

_How did the wedding night go? Mom was going to write but I told her I'd do it. I can't believe my little sister got married before me, life is so unfair. So how's married life treating you? What's Malfoy Manor like? You have to write back and tell me everything. I hear the Parkinson's are throwing a party at their house in two weeks you have to come. Maybe we can go shopping together before hand. Mom is so happy for you. She says she'll start looking for a husband for me because she wants grandkids, soon so you better get on that. I think I saw her knitting a bootie last night. I miss you, write me back ._

_Daphne_

Is she serious? We don't ever go shopping together, not even for school supplies. I really don't want to go to one of those high society parties. I didn't like them growing up and after my debutante when I turned fourteen I stopped going to parties all together. Mom is already making baby clothes, that's no surprise to me. I won't be popping out any grandkids anytime soon if I can help it.

I folded the letter and sat it down. Draco wasn't there anymore I hadn't noticed him leave. I finished my breakfast then carried the plates all the way to the kitchen. There was a little woman in there washing Draco's dishes. I found out her name is Clarisse and she's the house cook, a recent acquirement. She was also a squib.

It took me a week to get used to the house. I knew what parts of the house were off limits. I spent most of my time in the library reading old school books. I miss school. September 1st is coming up soon, and I won't be getting on that train when it leaves. Malfoy and I rarely spoke to each other. We came to an unspoken agreement that the only days we'd be physical with each other would be Fridays. Draco was always busy in his office doing something. I only seen Clarisse that one day but food still arrives on our table every morning and our dishes get washed.

It has been a whole month since I've last seen the sun. I didn't have to go to the party at the Parkinson's thank goodness. It was an engagement party for their daughter Pansy who is going to wed Gregory Goyle. I'm surprised he isn't in jail, he used unforgivables on students in my fifth year.

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen at nine exactly. Draco was already there as well as my parents. This is the fourth time they've shown up unannounced.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down in my usual seat.

"I wanted to come visit my youngest daughter." Mom never showed much interest in me before.

She went on and on about who is getting married and who is pregnant. I hardly paid any attention. I ate my bacon in silence waiting for the chance to go back to my room and finish reading the latest edition of _Transfiguration Today_.

"Your sister says you haven't been accepting any invitations to the parties" mom said.

"I don't like parties" I responded.

Out of nowhere my father asked "How often are you having sex?"

I chocked on my bacon.

"That is none of your business" I managed to choke out.

"Everyday" Draco lied smoothly.

Dad turned to me. "And you're still not pregnant?"

"Again I repeat, it is none of your business" I snapped back. I never talked back to my father before.

"I just want to know when you're going to make me a grandfather" he didn't sound convincing.

"No time soon, I'm on the potion."

"The what?"

"The birth control potion" mom explained, "and Astoria you shouldn't take that. I know I told both you and your sister about the dangerous side effects. I want you to go get the bottles you have where ever they are and give them to me."

Mom is still trying to order me around in my own house. "I was joking mom I'm not on any form of contraception" I said.

"Oh, well that's good then."

I ate one more piece of bacon. "I have things to do have a good day" and just like that I departed back to my room.

I can't stand it here anymore I have to get out. I went to my closet and found a pair of trainers and put them on. Then I grabbed my traveling cloak and went back down stairs.

""They left" Draco said as I passed him up in the hallway, he was headed no doubt to his office.

"Good, I am too."

"You're heading out?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Where to?"

Seriously? We're doing the whole possessive I have to know where you are at all time things? I didn't think he'd care. "Diagon Alley" it was the first thing that popped into my head. I actually had no idea where I was going to go.

"Here" he tossed be a small black money bag. "You might want to look at some dresses we got invited to your parents' house Friday, we can't back out."

Oh that's great, I already don't like Fridays.

"Fine" I stormed out of the house and disapparated as soon as I passed the gates.

I did go to Diagon Alley. I went walking around just looking at how things changed since I've last been here. I bought some chocolate from a little sweets shop. I miss chocolate. Maybe I should see if Clarisse wouldn't mind making dessert every once in a while. I stopped by Eeylop's Owl Emporium and looked at all the cute little owls. I had an owl name Mathis once but he went missing during my fifth year of Hogwarts and I never saw him again. I considered buying another owl but then decided against it.

But a pet would be nice so I made another stop at Magical Menagerie.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was just browsing for a new pet. I've been feeling a little lonely lately" I said taking a look around the place. It was packed with animals, cats, rats, tortoise, and snails plus a whole lot more.

"Well just in today we have some Crup puppies, would you like to see?" she asked.

I've never seen one before, but I remember reading that you need a license to own one of them. It wouldn't hurt to look. "Yeah sure."

The lady bought in a cage full of four of the cutest little animals I have ever seen. Okay I have to have one.

"How much?" I asked.

"For one or the whole lot?" she asked.

"One" I can imagine all four of them running around the house.

"That will be two galleons."

I picked out the one I wanted. He was almost all white except his ears, around his eyes and the tip of his tail was brown and black. I also bought some pet food and the lady told me I had to get a license within a week if I wanted to keep him. Well I was definitely going to do that later today.

I thought about pet names as I stopped by Madam Malkin's to get something to wear to my parents this weekend. Mom probably would've preferred if I got something from Twilfitts and Tattings but I wasn't going to get anything fancy. If it were up to me I wouldn't even stay long.

It was past noon so I bought a beef sandwich from the leaky cauldron and sat playing with my pet before I apparated home.

I took Buddy up to my room and let him out of his cage. I put some food down too. "I'll be back soon as I can" I promised.

I went to the ministry of magic. I had to disapparate to an alley nearby and walk the rest of the way to the visitor's entrance.

The department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was on the fourth floor. I walked up to the desk where a girl was sitting there reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Excuse me" I said clearing my throat.

"Oh, sorry about that" the girl said, she looked oddly familiar. "It's so weird reading about people you used to know, don't you think." I didn't reply so she continued. "Anyway what can I do for you today?"

"I was thinking about purchasing a crup but I heard I need a license for that so how do I obtain one?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy you just have to take a small test. Do you live in a muggle neighborhood?"

"No" There aren't any other houses anywhere near the manor.

"Good because if you were you'd have a longer test. Here you go. You can take it at that desk right there. Oh, my goodness I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. You're Astoria Greeeengrass, I am Marietta Edgecombe we were in Ravenclaw house together."

The girl with the sneak acne on her face. I knew she looked familiar. She was talked about horribly when that happened in my third year.

"I remember you" she used to hang out with Cho Chang and a bunch of other giggly girls.

I took the test papers and sat at the empty desk she pointed out. The test really was easy, pure common sense. Things like would you take your pet to a public park? No because then muggles might see. That's obvious. Of course you're supposed to cut the extra tail of a crup but I don't see myself cutting Buddy's tail.

I handed the test back in to Marietta and she filed it away.

"You'll get your license in the mail before the end of the week" she said.

"Thanks"

When I got back to the manor Draco was pacing back and forth outside of my room.

"Why do I hear a dog barking coming from your room?" he asked.

"I don't know, you should hear Buddy he is my crup" I replied.

"You bought a crup?"

"It gets boring here on my own all the time. I hope you're not allergic" I really don't care if he is.

"I'm not allergic"

"Good then there is no reason why we can't keep him" I entered my room and shut the door in his stunned face.

"Hey Buddy looks like you ate and pooped" I used a vanishing charm and made the poop go away. Buddy was lying on my bed tearing at yesterday's newspaper I hadn't even bothered to read yet.


	5. Pressure Pt2

**Chapter 5: Pressure pt.2**

**APOV:**

Draco got used to Buddy even though he complained about him at least three times a day. Mom came by Wednesday at lunch to drop off some booties and a quilt she made. Could she be any more obvious? One of these days I swear I'm going to crack. I'm not pregnant and I'm glad because I don't want to have kids anytime soon. Does no one care about what I want?

Friday night I put on my new dress and Draco and I apparated to my parent's house.

"How soon is too soon to leave after we arrive?" I asked.

"We'll stay for twenty minutes then say you've got a headache and then leave" he said.

"Twenty minutes and counting."

"Astoria dear I'm so glad you could make it" mom said when we walked in.

"Me too" luckily I'm not staying long.

I walked inside and saw more of the same crowd. Twenty minutes might be too long. I glanced at my silver watch. It was one of the many I found in the jewelry box on the dresser.

"Astoria, we haven't talked in forever" Daphne said she pulled me over to her friends. "You haven't been answering my letters."

"I've been a bit preoccupied" I muttered.

"I bet, married to Draco. I remember how preoccupied he used to make me too" I narrowed my eyes "and from what your mother says you two are going at it every day. I'm surprised you're able to walk straight." My mother told people that? Pansy looked me up and down so I did the same. The slag how dare she look at me like she's judging me. "Well I can walk straight, I guess I have better stamina than you do."

I went to go find the liquor. Draco was standing in front of the table with the champagne with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zanibi. I grabbed a champagne flute and took a sip. I'm going to need something stronger than this if they expect me to stay.

**DPOV:**

"So you're marrying the other Greengrasss" Zanibi said.

"Everybody else is getting married plus Daphne is hot" Nott said.

"Well I'm never going to get tied down" Zanibi said.

"Still haven't found a girl good looking enough for you?" I said. This champagne was crap, why wasn't there anything stronger here?

"Nope, and if I wanted to waste my time with a girl I'd go big and move to France and shack up witch a couple of veela" Zanibi said.

It was silent for a second and I went and grabbed another champagne flute.

"Still speaking to anyone from Hogwarts?" Nott asked.

"I saw Goyle at the last party" Zanibi said. I haven't nor do I plan to. Last time I saw Goyle was at the battle. The crazy son-of-a-bitch Crabbe nearly killed us both. No doubt Goyle thinks it is my fault.

"I noticed his bird is here but he isn't" I looked towards the direction he nodded at and I saw Pansy there. Pansy was glaring at someone, I recognized that look, she was planning something. I followed her gaze to Astoria. I wonder if they bumped heads earlier. Anyway I think it's about time to get out of here. I checked my watch. I've only been here for ten minutes. Time for a new champagne flute.

The subject changed to the quidditch league and the current standings but I wasn't paying attention. I don't follow quidditch anymore.

Three minutes later I saw Astoria break away from her mom.

"I'm not feeling well, mind if we cut home early?"

"Of course not. See you around Zanibi, good luck with the engagement Nott" I threw my arm around Astoria and we walked out of the house. We apparated home and we stopped touching at the gate.

"Who is Nott engaged to?" she asked.

"Your sister"

"That explains the party" she muttered. Did she honestly not know? What did she do at the party the whole time then?

"What did you do to piss Pansy off?"

"Nothing, I don't think she ever got over you."

"I have that effect on people" I muttered.

"Sure you do" she opened the door and the mutt ran into her arms.

"Hey Buddy did you miss me?"

"I hope the mutt didn't piss in my room like he did last time" I said.

"He is not a mutt, and I told you to keep your door shut if you want don't want him in your room" she snapped back. The girl is strangely defensive about her dog.

I went to my office and opened a letter I got this morning. It's about a shop on Diagon Alley that closed and I'm thinking about buying.

I woke early and took a shower. I got dressed and took the mutt for a walk through the garden. Astoria doesn't know I do that but I prefer if he does his business outside of the house rather than in.

There was someone at the gate. When were these people going to get a clue? I opened the gates and Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass walked inside.

"Hello Draco, what's with the crup?" Mrs. Greengrass said.

"His name is Buddy, he is Astoria's" I replied.

"Cute"

Mr. Greengrass stiffened. What got his wand in a knot?

We went into the house. It was nine o'clock exactly breakfast was served. Why do they always come at breakfast? Well I guess it's better than dinner but seriously the first people I see when I wake are not the Greengrasses.

Buddy has his own mini table and cushion seat in our dining room.

Astoria came down, she still looked a little tired. I opened the Prophet and began to read the business section as I ate.

"You two cut out so early yesterday, I wanted to see if everything is okay" Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Yeah, I was feeling a little sick, that's all" she said.

"Sick, like nausea? You know morning sickness doesn't only hit in the morning"

"I'm not pregnant"

"When was the last time you checked?"

"Why do you care? Are you really anxious to become grandparents or did you spend all the money you got for my marriage and now you want the money you'll get when I'm pregnant?" Woah, someone is on a roll today. "Is the money really all you give a shit about? If so how bout I'll just send you an owl when I get pregnant so you don't have to come over as much. I'm not pregnant now so you're dismissed."

"Dismissed?" Mr. Greengrass finally spoke up. "Now young lady I don't know what has gotten into you but you're not acting like a Greengrass."

"I'm not, I'm a Malfoy now or haven't you heard? Now get out your presence is unwanted" Astoria said. She was standing up and fuming. I never seen her like this before it was almost hot.

Her parents stood there looking like they both have been stupefied.

"You heard my wife, you two should leave, now. I can escort you if you like, oh and please don't come unannounced again" I added in a cheerful tone.

"We will see our own way out"

"I've never been treated so…so rudely before in my life"

The two of them left and Astoria still stood there, her face red, chest heaving.

"I didn't think you'd ever get the balls to do that" I took a sip if pumpkin juice.

"Shut it Malfoy"

"You're a Malfoy too" I added she just admitted that. "You know you're hot when you're pissed off?"

"I am not in the mood" she said as she sat down.

But suddenly I am.

I shook my head to clear it then went back to my newspaper.


	6. The Forbidden Room

**Chapter 6: The Forbidden Room**

**APOV:**

I don't know what came over me yesterday but I'm glad I told my parents off. They won't be coming to visit any time soon.

I went down to breakfast. Draco was reading the Prophet like usual.

I sat down and helped myself to some pumpkin juice and a muffin.

"Have you thought about getting a job?" Draco asked from behind the paper.

Where did that come from?  
>"I thought the wives of old money purebloods don't need jobs" I said.<p>

"I didn't say you needed a job, I asked if you wanted one" he put his paper down and started eating some sausages. "You don't seem like the type to sit and do nothing all day"

"I didn't finish my last year of school, can't really get a job without NEWTS."

"So take your NEWTS, you don't have to go to Hogwarts to sit your exams. Home school students take them whenever."

I never thought about it that way. Maybe I can still be a healer, it's not too late.

"Why are you suggesting this?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll think about it." That was the first time Draco reached out for a conversation. "What are you up to with your….business?" I honestly have no idea what business he is into. I know his father mostly used money into bribing ministry officials into giving them what they want.

"I bought a shop in Diagon Alley" he said.

Oh, that's odd. I tried picturing him working behind of the counter of a shop, and shop. I couldn't picture it.

"What kind of shop?"

"It used to be a sweets shop but I'm going to create a chain of apothecaries" he said. "I'm still working on the details but it'll be a place to actually buy just the potions not the materials needed to brew your own."

That's convenient for horrible potions makers. Imagine getting drunk at the leaky cauldron and then needing like a sober potion or a hangover potion. Smart.

I laid on my bed listening to the wireless thinking about what Draco said earlier. Can I really still take my NEWTS? Who would administer it? What department handles that kind of thing? I guess it's worth a visit to The Ministry to find out. It takes what two years of study to become a healer. In two years I could be living my dream. Mom can't get mad because it seems like Draco wouldn't mind a working wife. And who cares what dad thinks.

What if I get pregnant? Plenty of people work and still have kids I can manage it.

"TIME TO FEED BUDDY, TIME TO FEED BUDDY" my watch squeaked. I thought it was cool when I first bewitched my watch into doing that, but now it's just annoying.

"Buddy, it's dinner time" I called. There was no barking answer I usually got. Maybe he's on the first floor. So I go down stairs. I didn't see him in any of the rooms. I poured food into his bowl and sat it on his table in the dining room. Then I continued my search. I went back upstairs, I searched around twice. Malfoy wasn't in his room so I assume he is in his office. Sometimes I forget how huge this place is.

Sure enough the office door was shut. I kept walking around until I noticed a door was open that usually stays shut.

"BUUDDY?" I called again as I pushed the door all the way open. I pulled out my wand "Lumos." Woah this must be the drawing room. I looked around at an over turned table and there were chains on the ceiling that led to nothing. I wondered what used to be there.

"THIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

Uh-oh busted. I never heard Draco yell before. The sound added to the creepiness of the room. It was already colder than it should be.

"I was looking for Buddy" I said standing my ground. I'm not going to let him yell at me because the door some how opened.

"THIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS FOR A REASON"

"Yeah, I can see that" I said. I started to head towards the door, or towards where Draco was standing blocking the door.

"How'd you get in" I'm glad to see he lowered his tone somewhat.

"The door was open" I said."

"I spelled it to stay closed just like I spelled it to let me know if someone entered it"

Paranoid much?

"Maybe the spells you used wore off" I suggested.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE." Great now he is back to the yelling.

"I think you need to calm down" I said.

"No, you want to go wandering around the house maybe I should tell you why it's off limits" from the way he is acting I'm sure I don't want to know what happened here. "Ravenclaws like to know everything so maybe I'll tell you a little story.

I took a step back, he was leaning in to close. I don't like the waves of anger I can feel come off of him.

"That spot where you are standing at right now is where I tortured Mr. Ollivander the man who made your wand." I took another involitary step back. "And over there is where the Dark Lord tortured my dad for his part in the Chamber of Secrets fiasco" I automatically looked to where he was pointing at. "And that's were Avery was tortured for giving false information about the Department of Mysteries. And there is where I had to torture Rowle for letting Harry Potter escape. And if you look up you'll notice that there is something missing. We used to have a giant chandelier but our ex- house-elf dropped it on my Aunt Bella after she nearly tortured Granger to death. You see those stairs over there. Under it is a door that leads to the basement that's where we kept our prisoners. You want to know why the real dining room is off limits? It's because that's where the Muggle Studies teacher was killed, above then kitchen table. And I sat and watched that giant snake eat her dead body on the same table I used to eat every meal on. You want to know what I came home to after the final battle? 12 dead goblins on the floor, 5 dead death eaters in this room. There was a dead man in the basement. You want to know why there is only one peacock left outside. It's because the Dark Lord killed the rest of them."

He took a deep breath.

My eyes watered. I could imagine the dead bodies on the floor I could hear the screams of agony and smell the burnt flesh. This room was evil. Another breeze went through the room making me shiver.

"All magic leaves traces, especially dark magic. I can feel it. Dark magic still lingers in this house. I've tried to hire people to clean it but all the money in my vault wasn't enough. No one wants to enter the Dark Lord's headquarters."

"Draco" I reached out to touch him and he slapped my hand away.

"I don't need pity"

No what he needed was support someone to talk to. So I tried again. "Draco" I put my hand on his shoulder, he didn't brush it off. "Look at me" for a second he did and his eyes were just as water as mine. Then he hit me.

I was shocked. I tasted the blood in my mouth. That's the second time he's made me bleed. There won't be a third.

I went up to my room. Buddy was sleep lying across the bottom of my bed. That bloody crup, where was he earlier. I shut my door and got on the bed.

Just when I thought we were finally getting along.

**DPOV:**

Shit, what did I get myself into last night? I didn't mean to yell, I just don't like being in that room. It makes me wonder what the hell I'm even still doing here. I sure as hell didn't mean to slap her. "A respectable man would never put his hands on a woman" my mother used to tell me. We both know Crabbe Sr. used to beat the crap out of his wife until one day he ended up killing her.

What the hell am I going to do? I can't think about that now I have to go to Diagon Alley to check out the venue and then I have to go to Knockturn Alley to check out sellers on the black market.

I have a lot to do today but for some reason I can't seem to get up from this table where I'm waiting to see if Astoria will leave her room at all today. It is half past ten and she has yet to make an appearance. I guess times for apologies will have to wait.

I left the house and apparated to Diagon Alley first.

It's been three days and I've only seen Astoria once. And that time was an accident. I was headed for the kitchen for a midnight snack when I saw her leaving the dining room. She didn't even look at me, just kept walking past.

The mutt stayed with me though. He's starting to grow on me. He comes and sits in my office with me while I go over papers sometimes.

Today was different. I'm going to have to talk to her whether she wants me to or not. I walked to her room and without even bothering to knock I opened the door.

"What the hell Draco?"

She was lying on top of her sheets in nothing but her knickers. How was she not cold? It's always cold. I ranked my eyes up and down her body before I remembered the reason why I came in here.

"People from the ministry are coming to the house in an hour to wipe away all magical residue. We can't be here when it happens so you need to find somewhere to be until three, oh and take Buddy with you. And there is a hidden compartment under my bed if you want to stash your valuables."

That's it. That's all I wanted to say.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I hurt you" that's my first apology ever. I hope I don't have to do it again. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Draco" she hesitated then sat up, "a lot of people changed throughout the war. A lot of people have seen and done things they wish they could take back. There's no changing time but I hear it helps when you talk about it."

"Are you implying that I need I shrink?"

"I'm saying that I'll be here when you're ready to talk."


	7. Live Life

**Chapter 7: Live Life**

**APOV:**

The house has been magically cleansed. I've noticed a few things since then. For one the house is always warmer now, there is no cold presence. I've been into the previously off limits room and I didn't feel the malevolent presence I felt before. And lastly I noticed that Draco still doesn't enter certain rooms in the house.

I've been busy. I've set up an appointment for me to take my NEWTS. I've been reading enough NEWT level books since I've been here that I feel like I'm up to it. The test date is this Saturday. I've also gotten in contact with St. Mungo's. they said my OWLs marks were outstanding and depending on how I do in my NEWTS they might have a trainee position for me. I was also getting out more now. I visit furniture stores buying things for the house. I'm redoing some of the rooms. Like the drawing room, it definitely needs a makeover. I replaced the floor with silver marble. I'm going to paint the walls a light blue color, almost teal with a silver trim. The furniture is getting tossed or sent to Gringots. I'm also replacing the chandelier. I could turn it into a ball room. I don't like parties but I have a vision for it.

I burned the dining room table down the moment I came home. I replaced it with something smaller but still had a flare about it.

Things were still awkward between Draco and me. He's been working nonstop on his apothecary shop. I find it funny when he falls asleep in his office with a sleeping Buddy in his lap.

And Buddy is getting big as well.

"Draco I think we need to talk" I said.

It was Friday afternoon and I just finished re-doing the master bedroom in the west wing of the house.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I sat on the edge of his desk since there are no extra chairs. "You still don't go into the rooms even though the house has been cleansed."

"I don't want to think about those places" he grumbled.

"But you have to face them some time. Starting now. It's dinner time and we are not eating in that tiny room." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. I led him to the dining room and he paused at the entrance. The carpet is now white and made of a shag type material. I like walking in here barefoot now.

The dining room table is an oval glass surface. One end of the table was held up by a coiled green viper with its mouth open ready for attack and the other end was held up by a Perched Raven with its wings half open and its beak open like it is screeching.

"It's cool right. I found it in a little antiques store in Diagon Alley." The chairs are glass too with white quaffle shaped balls on the feet.

We sat down and started to eat dinner. "What else have you done?"

"You'll see. But I still want you to talk to me about the things that happened here. You don't have to go into detail, but just enough."

After dinner we went up to his room. We had sex like we do every Friday night but I didn't get up and leave when it was over.

**DPOV:**

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning"

"Okay," I paused, "I guess it started when the Dark Lord decided to make our manor his base. It was the end of my fifth year at school I was already angry. My father had been publicly outted as a death eater and he was in jail. When I met my mom on the platform she told me that everything had changed. I tried to ask her what she meant but she wouldn't elaborate. She just told me to keep my mind clear at all times. Well when I got home the Dark Lord summonsed me to the drawing room. He said he had a mission for me and it was time to see where my loyalties lie." I took a deep breath it was like I was living it all over again just by bringing it up.

"He made everyone leave the room and then he branded the dark mark on my arm. It hurt but I didn't scream out. 'The truly faithful can endure anything for their master' at least that is what Aunt Bella always said. The mission the Dark Lord gave me was to kill Professor Dumbledore. I had until the end of the next school year or else he'd force me to watch him kill my mother and my father before he killed me. I didn't have a choice not really. He is really good a legilimens and seemed to know that I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I never liked him much but that didn't mean I was a murderer. Suddenly everything was real, suddenly everything changed. I learned to mask my thoughts with occulmency but it didn't work. The Dark Lord always knows.

"I used the dark mark into bribing and bulling people. I had an impossible job to do and a short time to do it. I impervised Madam Rosemarta and had her send Dumbledore a cursed necklace, it failed the Gryffindor girl got cursed instead. I had another plan but it was taking too long. So I had Rosemarta send Dumbledore poisoned mead but the Weasley git drunk it instead. I was running out of time and options. I finally managed to create a passage way that would allow death eaters to enter the school through Borgin and Burke's. At the time I thought it was a brilliant idea.

"The death eaters fought with the Order of the Phoenix and the DA while I went up to confront Dumbledore. He let me disarm him. It was way too easy. He said he knew what my mission was right from the start and that he could protect me, my mother and my father. I considered it for a second but then the others showed up. I had to do it. If one of them did it then we all would've been in trouble. The Dark Lord liked for his instructions to be followed out word for word. Then Snape came. He killed Dumbledore. It seems like Snape was telling the truth when he told me he made an unbreakable vow with my mother to protect me. We fled. I was punished for my moment of hesitation."

I looked down at Astoria who was lying across my chest. Her eyes were red. I really need to stop making her cry.

"Go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You don't need to hear the real graphic stuff now."

I held on to her until her breath evened out then I went to sleep as well.

In the morning I woke early. For the first time since I got married I wrote a letter to my mom to see how she was coping. I took Buddy for a walk. I gave Clarisse a pay raise. I left a velvet box next to Asotria for her to see when she wakes up. I have a life ahead of me and it is time I started living it.

**APOV:  
><strong>When I woke the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my own room, and I'm alone. I stretched. I really must get going they never said what level I was to go to, to take the test. I looked down and saw a red box, what's this? I opened it. Inside was a pretty platinum good luck bracelet. It was so pretty. I put it on.

As I took a shower I thought back to the things Draco told me last night. I heard the rumors. When Dumbledore died I remember hearing that Malfoy was involved. I thought it was just a rumor there is a lot of crazy talk at Hogwarts. It must be hard in that situation, the whole kill or be killed thing.

My fifth year in school was not easy. Death eaters had taken over that was obvious. I was a pureblood who abided by the rules so I didn't have to worry about being tortured but I didn't take part in the torturing either. But I saw. I saw what was going on and I didn't do a thing. What was I supposed to do? Join the resistance? I didn't know how to contact them. I kept my head down.

The final battle. I remember that day vividly. When McGonagall gave us the option to leave I saw Daphne get up and leave so I did too. Besides what option did I have, I was underage. When we were inside of the Hog's Head I knew something was up. I overheard some kids talking about going back. I confronted them, they were under age there was no way they would know what to do then one kid Colin I think his name was said he was part of Dumbledore's Army and that he was trained to fight so that was what he was going to do. I decided to go with them. We snuck into the castle using a secret entrance in Honeydukes. We didn't make it very far until we were spotted by one of the Weasley twins and an odd assortment of people. Weasley asked us what we were doing there. I said I wanted to help Madam Pomfrey, and one of the Order Members escorted me to the hospital wing.

I had never seen so much blood in my life. Everything was chaotic, utter chaos. I help with the bandages and Madam Pomfrey taught me and a couple other helpers some basic healing techniques.

I already knew I wanted to be a healer but it wasn't until that day that I realized how important it was. When I heard he-who-mustn't-be-named say Potter was dead I froze for a second, everyone did. Some people ran to the entrance hall to see if it was true. I didn't I stayed. I stayed with the people who needed me.

I got out of the shower and got dressed feeling confident. I had my resolve again.

There is a room in on the first floor of the ministry where the test taking takes place. There is a reason why the test is spread out through the week and I was going to take it in two days. I was there all day long. Nastily exhausting is an understatement. I was so beyond grueling that all I had time to do when I got home was sleep.

The next morning I ate a big breakfast, took Buddy out for a walk and then I went back to the Ministry.

Testing today was a bit easier it was more practical that written. By the end of it all I felt I did pretty good. I will receive my test results in a week.

"So why is the master bedroom of limits?" I asked. "It used to be your parent's room?"

"Yeah, it was. When dad was imprisoned the Dark Lord started using it. He…I don't know if he ever slept or if he even trusted us enough to fall asleep under our roof that isn't what he used the room for. Sometimes… there were times when he was impatient and bored he'd…he forced himself upon female death eaters or…wives of death eaters"

It was hard for him to say this, and then it clicked for me. He-who-mustn't-be-named forced raped the death eaters wives and Draco's mom was the wife of a death eater. Oh goodness no wonder he didn't want to go in there. I wouldn't want to either.

"Let's talk about something different. I'll get my NEWTTs a week so that's all worked out how are things at the shop?"

"It'll be ready for opening as soon as I can hire someone to work the counter" he said.

"What's the name of the place?"

"The Apothacary"

"Seriously, you couldn't come up with something more creative?"

"I wanted to keep it simple"

"Simple is boring, I know you can do better than that. Weren't you the one who came up with that Weasley is Our King song?"

"That was a long time ago"

"It was barely over three years ago"

"Yeah but it feels like a life time ago. I remember when the most important things in my life were catching the snitch and making fun of Potter on a daily basis."

"We all have to grow up at some time, some of us sooner that others"

"Isn't that the truth" he muttered.


	8. Surprises

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

**APOV:**

I got the job. I kicked ass in my NEWTs, and then I got hired at St. Mungo's. I'm just a trainee and will be that way for two years. It takes a lot of training before I can become a full fledged healer. There are a lot of patients, always. They had to extend the permanent damage ward. It seemed amazing to me how many pranks gone wrong can lead to a serious stint in the hospital.

As I went into the hospital today I saw a man standing in front of the welcome witch with a purple tongue that was at least twelve feet long. He was trying to talk and failing.

"Spell damage, 4th floor" the welcome witch said.

"I thought Weasley Wizard Wheezes was banned from selling Ton-Tongue toffees because it takes so long for it to go back to normal" said Vicky Frobshier. She is a fellow trainee.

"Like that ever stopped them before" I said. The two of us went to the staff room to check in. We pinned our trainee badges on our green robes and then set up to do our job. Augustus Pye is our ward. We're supposed to help out without patients and he is supposed to teach us the spells and proper patient procedure along the way. Pye is a bit of an oddball though. He is a little obsessed with muggle doctors and their remedies. He once tried to convince a patient to let him cut open her mind so he could see what was wrong with her brain.

It takes one spell to remove a tumor I can't believe muggles actually let people cut open their heads to physically take it out.

I looked at the medical sheet as we walked to our first patient. "50 broken bones" I said.

"Damn, what did he do fall down a flight of stairs?"

Our patient looked like crap be was blue, black, purple, and red everywhere. They must've already given him pain killers because he didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Okay Mr. Belby, wait Marcus Belby?"

"Little Greengrass?"

We were in the same house in school, he's a year older than me.

"What the hell did you do that caused you to break a quarter of the bones in your body?"

"I went hiking with some friends and I miss stepped and fell a long way."

Belby always was clumsy and a victim of back luck.

"Lucky for you it only takes a second to fix a broken bone. So we're going to fix all of your bones. You'll still have to wait awhile afterwards. Some of the bones might have torn into your muscles. You won't be climbing any more mountains any time soon" Vicky said.

And so we got to work.

I have a couple cool friends at work that I take my lunch break with.

It wasn't until recently that I finally realized the effects of my new last name. Everyone seemed really nice in the beginning. When people noticed the ring and asked if I was married, I'd say yea and when I told them who I married they would either stop talking to me then and there or they'd start avoiding me the next day. It was all ridiculous. As long as prejudices exist than hatred will exist. The more hatred the more people separate and lines are drawn and then we'll be neck deep in another war and everyone will say how they didn't see it coming.

Draco was at his shop. He did name it 'The Apothecary' because I couldn't think of anything better. He hired two workers Tracey Davis and Roy Harper. Draco likes to work in the back making the potions. Business isn't bad, and he's already talking about opening his second shop. He seriously needs to slow down. It wouldn't help to overdo it and then find himself waist deep in work.

Everything was going by smoothly. We attended my sister's wedding. We didn't stay long enough to talk to my parents. My father glared at me throughout the whole thing. Narcissa wrote a short letter. It just said "I'm fine, hope you are too."

I thought it was a bit odd but Draco didn't comment so I didn't either.

"Hey Astoria come here I think I need help with this spell" Vicky said.

I walked into her room. I was supposed to be filing some papers right now but a little break won't hurt.

"What's up?"

"This lady says she did the spell to see if she was pregnant and she passed but I'm checking and I don't see anything in her uterus" Vicky said.

"But I am pregnant" the patient said. She looked a little crazed to me. "I haven't bleed, I've been puking like crazy, and when I said the spell my wand light up blue."

Blue means positive, red means negative.

"Stress can cause women to skip their monthlies and a simple stomach bug can cause you to puke. I'm just going to double check using the same spell Healer Frobshier used."

There is a spell that allows us to see the inside of people's bodies. It's used to see how bad a punctured lung is before we fix or if someone swallowed I don't know a miniature model of broomstick or something. (That last one actually happened once.)

So I did the spell and had a look. Nope it was empty, nothing there.

"I'm sorry ma'am you aren't pregnant" I said and I negated the spell.

"You're a fake both of you. I see the trainee badges I want I real healer" the woman shouted.

I leaned over and whispered to Vicky "Something isn't right I think she might be confunded." But Vicky didn't hear me.

"My spells always work. To show you I'm right I'm going to use the same spell on Astoria"

"You are?"

"Sit"

I sat on the bed across from the patient.

"See, I can see her insides and there…Merlin's beard, there's something in there."

"What?" I stood up and fixed my robes.

"It's tiny but it'd certainly something"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

"I am not"

"Do the spell."

I don't want to. Vicky was mistaken. Maybe she needed to have her eyes checked. "Fine"

I muttered the incantation. The blue sparks were the last thing I saw before I fainted.

I blinked. What was I doing lying down? I sat up. I felt a little dizzy still.

"Take it easy Mrs. Malfoy" Pye said. Since when did he start calling me by my last name? "You fainted."

Oh, I remember. "It also appears that you are three weeks pregnant."

"My parents will be happy" I grumbled. Just when everything seemed to be working out perfectly.

"Have you experienced any morning sickness?"

A little, I thought it was because of the work load. "I get nauseous sometimes, but I thought it was stress related" I said.

"I think not. Don't worry, we checked over you and the baby when you fainted, everything is fine."

Everything is fine.

"Astoria, you seem to still be in shock. I know it takes some new moms a while to get used to the idea. So

I gave you the rest of the day off. Go home, talk to your husband, get used to the idea of being a mom."

"You're going to fire me aren't you?"

"NO!"

"But it'll be hard raising a kid and having a full time job."

"I think you can manage. Go home, I'll expect to see you tomorrow at ten." And just like that Pye walked out.

I got out of the hospital bed and changed back into my work clothes. I made the bed. I know it is safe to apparate during the first trimester but I decided to floo anyway.

When I got home Draco wasn't there so I assumed he was at the shop. I decided to wait until he got home to tell the news. I sat down in the dining room with a quill and parchment. What to write? Keep it simple.

_Congratulations you're going to be a grandparent, love Astoria and Draco._ I duplicated it and would send one to my parents and another to Narcissa after I tell Draco.

I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to be responsible for someone other than me. How in the hell am I supposed to do that. My mom hasn't exactly been the best role model. Narcissa isn't in any state to be giving out helpful advice. And even if she was what good would it do. Didn't she spoil and pamper Draco so much that he turned into an arrogant jerk. Yes, many years later he's not much of an arrogant jerk but she didn't take part in that.

"Astoria, you're home early"

"Pye gave me the day off" I said absentmindedly.

"Are you writing a letter?"

"Yeah, to my parents" I fumbled with the papers in between my fingers. How do I tell him?

"Talking to them again?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I just came to get some papers. I'll be home in a few hours."

A few hours he bought me some time.

"Time to go for a walk, Buddy"

I let Buddy run around the garden. He mostly liked splashing around in the fountain. I sat down against a wall with one hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried picturing myself with a child. I saw myself at kings cross with a little girl holding onto my arm. She has my hair but Draco's eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep but suddenly I opened my eyes and the sun was setting. Crap, I can't believe I fell asleep outside. I stood up scattering the peacocks that were surrounding me.

"Buddy, time to come in" I said as I brushed myself off. I glanced at my watch, it was way past time to feed him too. We went into the house. I feed Buddy in the dining room. I had got him a whole new doggy bed and a new little table to match the décor.

I took a shower and changed into a set of white robes. I couldn't help but to think that in just a few months I would need maternity robes, and I am going to be huge. Don't think about that I told myself. Think of only the good parts. I've come to the terms that I'm going to be a mother, now I just have to tell Draco.

Roast beef was on the menu for dinner that night. I was anxious and for some reason Draco looked nervous too.

"We need to talk" we both said at the same time.

"You first." Whatever he has to say will probably be easier. Besides I'm curious.

"Okay," he took a sip of butterbeer and continued, "We were both forced into this marriage." Uh, oh this isn't sounding good. "And we never planned—" he paused. He must've saw the frown on my face. I tried to straighten it out. "I'm starting off wrong. I am a guy we don't talk about our feelings and stuff. What I'm trying to say is we never dated. We've just been doing what our parents wanted us to do. But recently we haven't been, and we've been getting along fine because of it. You got a job even though your mother didn't want you to have one. And my dad wanted me to bribe my way into the ministry and instead I got my own shop and is planning on expanding," he paused again for a second, "basically what I'm trying to say is things have been going well now that we don't have to do what our parents want us to do. We're both launching our careers. We're going to be busy. We can wait until a later to have kids, you know wait a few years. And I can tell you're still uncomfortable with the sex. So we don't have to. We can put it off for a while."

I was speechless.

"Astoria, what do you think?"

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Constellations

**Chapter 9: Constellations**

**DPOV:**

"I'm pregnant" she said.

I chewed my food slowly so I could buy me some time into thinking of a proper response. Not congratulations, it's my kid too. Oh, wow, and huh would make me sound like a jerk. Asking her if she is a hundred percent sure would be an insult to her medical career. She says she's pregnant so she must be pregnant.

She's just sitting there, calm as ever as if she didn't just drop a huge bomb. She keep eating her food and looking at me, waiting for me to response. I downed my whole glass of butterbeer. I'm going to need some firewhiskey, soon.

"Is that why you were writing to your parents earlier?" I tried to sound normal.

"Yeah, I wrote letters to our parents but I haven't sent them off yet. I wanted to let you know first."

And now I know.

"Now you can make use of those booties your mom made you" I was talking just to have something to say.

"You seem to be taking this well"

Well? My brain feels like it's going to explode and no matter how much I eat my stomach still feels hollow and I feel like I can't control what is going to come out of my mouth.

"We knew there was a chance you could get pregnant. That's why we…it was always a possibility. One day there's going to be a little fair hair kid running around peeing and pooping all over the place and crying and growing. Then he is going to have to go to school and duel and get into fights and Merlin's pants I'm babbling" I put my head down on the table and wrapped my hands behind my head.

Astoria astonished my by laughing. I looked up at her.

"We have nine months to get used to the idea of being parents" she said.

Nine months, nine short months and a baby will be here. I wanted to close my eyes and bring back yesterday. But that wouldn't work she was pregnant yesterday as well.

"How pregnant are you?"

She laughed again, I know I said it wrong but it's not like I read any child bearing books.

"I'm technically three weeks, but the baby wasn't actually conceived until last week."

I have no idea how that works nor do I want to.

I'm going to be a father. I find if I repeat that every five minutes then I'll get used to the idea and won't freak out so much. Astoria sent off the letters last night. Her mother responded back within the hour. Mrs. Greengrass and Daphne are on their way over today. I tried to escape to the shop but Astoria said if she has to put up with her family all morning long than I have to as well.

"You have to work later, you better not leave me here with them" I warned.

"I won't. It's the baby they're worried about. They'll leave when I leave." They better.

The flame turned green and out of the fire stepped Astoria's family.

"Oh, Tori, I'm so happy for you" Daphne gushed before she could full get out of the fire place. She tracked soot all over the floor as she rushed to hug her sister.

Astoria threw me a look and mouthed 'help me'. I shook my head. She's on her own on that one. Her eyes narrowed. Alright, alright. I stood up. "Where is my hug? I'm the one that did all the work."

"Jerk" Astoria muttered.

It got the job done. Daphne let go of her and now she was hugging me.

Mrs. Greengrass went and hugged her daughter as well. I went back to my seat as soon as I was free leaving the women to sit together on the couch. I picked up today's paper and started reading it.

They gushed and talked about baby this and baby that. Daphne wanted to go shopping for baby clothes. Mrs. Greengrass talked about all the baby clothes she already made.

"Oh look at the time, I have to get to work" Astoria suddenly exclaimed.

"Work? I heard you got a job but surely now you'll quit your job so you can take care of your family" Mrs. Greengrass said.

"I can do both" Astoria replied.

"Good for you because I plan on being a lazy ass when I get pregnant."

The other women ignored her.  
>"But Astoria honey who is going to watch the baby while you're at work?"<p>

"I will." Why did I speak up? I'm supposed to be watching from the side lines.

"You will?" both Mrs. Greengrass and Daphne exclaimed. They didn't have to sound so surprised.

"I work from home" I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to go back to my newspaper.

"I have to get to work and Draco has to meet with some guy at the ministry. Owl me when you want to go shopping Daph, and mom you can send those baby clothes anytime you like." She tossed some powder into the fire. "St. Mungo's".

"Come on mom, you can complain later in a letter" Daphne said and the two of them flooed home as well.

I actually didn't have anything to do today. I was trying not to go into the shop every day. Plus there is no need for me to go to Hogsmeade and check out the empty buildings. Astoria was right, it was too early. Just because I'm not going into work doesn't mean I can't work though.

I turned our mini dining room into a potions lab. It's time I start working on my own potion.

One hour into potion making and my motion sensor spell went off. I went into the drawing room to see who it was.

Nott and Zanibi came out of the fire.

"You've changed your house" Nott said. He's been to my house a few times over the holidays before.

"Astoria did it" I said. Might as well cut to the chase. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you're going to be a father so we're taking you out."

"It is before noon."

"That means there is more time for us to get pissed."

"We aren't taking no for an answer so put on some shoes grab your coat and let's go."

Why did I let Astoria convince me to reconnect our house to the floo network? We'll never be able to keep the intruders out now. I put on my cloak and shoes. I even left some food out for Buddy.

I left with my friends and we celebrated the conception of my first child. I honestly didn't want to go. Besides aren't people supposed to wait until the baby was born before they started celebrating?

I was very drunk by the time I got home. I took a cold shower and drank three tall glasses of water but I was still out of it. I took me three tries of making the hangover potion to get it right.

That night I pulled Astoria into my room with me.

"No more sleeping in separate rooms" I muttered. I kissed her and then went to sleep with her safe in my arms.

**APOV:**

I am nearly twelve weeks now. I'm not showing yet. If I stand naked in front of a mirror then yeah, I can tell but luckily I don't need maternity clothes yet. I went shopping with Daphne twice. I told her we should at least wait until I know the sex of the baby but she wasn't hearing it. She said we would shop for clothes that's color were uni-sex but I noticed everything she pointed out was green or silver. She is already choosing a house for my baby.

My mom has been sending clothes nonstop, along with long letters, and she sometimes pop by to give advice about raising a kid. I haven't spoken to my father although he did send a note that said congratulations.

Today Draco is coming into work with me so we can determine the sex of the baby. He still says it's a boy. "We're Malfoys we create boys" but I think it's a girl. I don't know I just have this feeling, not to mention it's always a little girl I see when I go to sleep at night.

An owl flew into the window holding a medium sized package. I untied it. It was addressed to me, I recognized the handwriting even though I only seen it once before.

"Your mom sent a package" I said. I opened it. It was a book with a letter on top. I put the book down and opened the letter.

_Congrats, on the pregnancy. I'm happy for the two of you. I'm sending a book of baby names. Tell me which one you pick out. It's the same book I used and it was passed down to me from my mother. Love, Narcissia_.

I picked up the book and laughed.

"What's funny?" Draco asked as he came into the room.

"I think your mom has lost it. She said she was sending me a book of baby names instead she sent me '_Constellations, a glow in the dark guide to the night sky'._"

Draco laughed. "Mom hasn't lost it. To her that is a book on baby names." To my confused look he said "Members of my family names are Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus, Orion, Arcturus, and the list goes on."

I thought about it for a second. I've heard of all those names…I looked at the book again, in astronomy class.

"Seriously? Your mom expects us to name our kid after stars in the sky"

"Yep" Draco picked up the book. He flipped through the book "How about Leo, no that means lion. My son isn't going to have any thing in common with lions" I rolled my eyes. "Pegasus would be cool."

"I am not naming my kid Pegasus" I said. "Besides we don't even know the sex yet."

"Well we can remedy that little problem right now."

We went to the hospital. It felt different coming in as a patient instead of a healer.

Vicky was at work so she took care of me. I already named her as first mid-wife. My mother insisted on being my second one.

"Okay, we're just determining the sex of the baby. You passed the check-up last week with flying colors" Vicky said. She muttered the spell. "It looks to me like you're having a girl."

"Let me see"

"Must everyone doubt me?"

"It's a girl" Draco said sounding astonished.

"Told you so" Vicky and I said.

"A girl" Draco repeated. Then he kissed my stomach and then he kissed my lips. 

Draco went home and I changed into my work robes. When I got home I found a note on the dining room table. "Change into something comfortable and come out back." So I put on my favorite blue and bronze pajamas and went out to the back yard.

There was a large blanket on the floor, a picnic basket, champagne flutes, and the book Narcissa sent. I arched my eyebrows.

"It's cider" he said. Good choice.

I sat down on the blanket. Buddy was curled up in a corner.

"What are we doing?"

"There aren't any clouds out tonight, we're picking out baby names" he said as if it were the most obvious thing. I laughed even though I was impressed. The whole set up was very romantic.

We ate and joked until all the food was gone. Then we laid back and looked up into the night sky.

"Ara"

"No"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like it move on to the next"

"Okay, fine. Carina"

"That one is okay, mark it down as maybe. What about Lyra"

"I don't like it"

"What's wrong with Lyra?"

"It sounds like liar"

"Does not"

"It is discarded anyway"

"Fine"

"Hydra"

"The serpent with a lot of heads? No"

"What's wrong with serpents?"

"I'm not naming my daughter after one"

"You just had to be sorted with the ravens"

"Yep, and I'm damn proud of it"

"Okay what about…Cassiopeia?"

"No"

"What's wrong with Cassiopeia? I want a valid reason because I actually like it."

"It's too long"

"We'll call her Cassie for short"

I thought about it. "Well that's okay." I whispered the name "Cassiopeia" it's not so bad.

"And they say people take a long time to come up with a name it only took us five minutes."

I flicked his ear, then rested my head on his chest. We fell asleep under the night sky. In the sky stars shaped like a 'w' shinned bright.


	10. Why

**Chapter 10: Why**

**APOV:**

Another couple of weeks passed and I was now showing. Unknown to me, Draco set up a nursery during his free time. It was really nice. The ceiling was a dark blue with white stars that glowed white like real stars in the night. The walls were painted to look like the sky on a nice summer day. A few clouds, a clear blue, a couple of birds, the sun. It was all nicely done. There was a crib in the corner, a closet full of clothes (mostly pink), and a rocking chair.

The work load was getting to. It was getting closer to Christmas and for some reason when people hear the word

Holiday they think it is naturally okay to curse and hex other people. Not to mention it was getting colder and people were coming in just to get Pepperup Potions. They aren't that hard to make, I know because Draco is making like thirty vials daily. The Apothecary is doing well. The ministry is even buying potions by the cases.

I kind of developed a small cough, nothing big. I was keeping it on the low though. My mother was visiting every day. If she heard me cough she'd do everything she can to have me pulled from work.

I had written a letter to Narcissa letting her know I was having a girl and we decided to name her Cassiopeia.

She wrote me back a two page letter saying how she liked the name and how she had a great aunt with the same name. It appears Aunt Cassiopeia was a maneater who never married and lived to be seventy seven years old. I didn't know what to do with that information but I'm glad she wrote more than one sentence.

"Hey, mum how are you feeling?" Vicky has been calling me mum every since I told her she could be a midwife.

"Fine" I said.

"Are you sure? You look a bit peaky"

"I do not"

"How is the little miss?"

"Cassie is doing fine, I think I felt her kick last night"

"Cassie, picked out a name already? And a pretty name at that. She's a Malfoy I was expecting something more…rare."

"Cassie is short for Cassiopeia."

"Poor child" she rubbed my stomach.

"Shut it. I like it and Draco picked it out."

"Men shouldn't be allowed to name kids. I have a cousin named Urethra"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, he hates it."

"That's just wrong."

I got to work. I went to go visit my regular patients first. That took an hour and a half. Then I had to deal with a man who put on a cursed watch that was now cutting off his circulation to his hand. A woman who tried to new potion to get rid of her freckles instead her cauldron exploded leaving eighty percent of her skin to burnt. I wanted to take a picture and put it in Draco's lab to show him what could happen when you try to invent your own potions. But he won't listen. He is determined to go down in the history books as one of the best potion makers ever. After I had to deal with a set of angry twin girls who somehow glued themselves together with a permanent sticking charm I had to take a break.

I sat down on the floor of our break-room. I've been so tired lately. I closed my eyes for just a second. A second of rest is all I need.

I heard the door open to the room. "Hey mum, what are you doing on the floor? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" I muttered.

"I barely believed it when you said it earlier and I don't believe it now."

She pulled back one of my eye lids then did the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your pupils. Come on we might as well move to a closed ward I'm going to do a full check up."

Oh, bugger this is exactly the attention I didn't want.

I was changed into the patient's robes. I thought that was going overboard.

"Is this tender?" she was touching my lower belly.

"Yes" I spit out.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm just making sure you're taken care of. And you know you should've come to me if you were feeling any pain."

"I can handle it?"

"Have you bled?"

I wince. "A little yesterday, but I read in one of the books that that happens sometimes during a first pregnancy."

"Excuse me for a second I'll be right back"

Where is she going?

Five minutes later she came back with Pye in tow.

"I'm putting you on bed rest" he said.

"What? Why?"

"You're at a high risk" he said.

"What about work?"

"You're on paid holiday"

"But—"

"No buts. Healer Frobshier has already written to your husband. You're only allowed to get up to use the restroom, and you get thirty minutes each day to get up and move your legs, but that's it. Since Healer Frobshier is your midwife she'll be coming along to visit you twice a week to see how you are. If you want I can send a letter to your other midwife"

"NO, I'll handle my mother."

"Okay, Vicky, see her home and to a bed."

"Traitors" I muttered when Pye left the room.

"We're both just looking out for you. You'll thank us when you're holding your beautiful baby girl in your arms."

Draco was waiting for us on the other side of the fire. They must've sent an express owl. They followed me into the room and made sure I got in the bed. Vicky left and went back to work but Draco stayed. He conjured up a chair, placed it in the corner and he sat and watched me. It got unnerving after a few seconds.

"Tell me you're not going to sit there and watch me all day"

"I've got nothing better to do"

"Can you at least get me a book and turn on the wireless so I won't be bored?"

He did both. So I sat reading _He Flew Like A Madman_ and listening to the Weird Sisters, all the while Draco was still staring at me. I wonder exactly what the letter Vicky sent him said.

It's been three days, three incredibly long days. Draco was no longer watching me like a hawk, he had things to do. So instead he hired a house-elf named Betsy who watched my every move for him. Vicky visited and noticed I had spotted again, she cut my thirty minutes down to ten.

I didn't tell my mother so she was very upset when she found out. She popped up today unannounced. So I'm lying on the sofa across from her. I'm knitting and she is going on and on about the latest scandals. I know for a fact Draco told her to stop coming by without warning. I'm not supposed to raise my stress levels so I hope he yells at her when he gets back from the shop or the ministry or where ever in the hell he is.

"Daphne wrote yesterday, it seems like Pansy Goyle is putting together a small gala."

Don't people like Pansy ever get tired of having galas, balls, cocktail parties, and small get-togethers? Don't they have anything better to do with their time?

The fire turned green and my father stepped out of it.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for your mother" he sat down in Draco's usual seat picked up the newspaper and started reading it.

He was so lucky I left my wand in my room. He enters my house doesn't even say "Hi, how are you?" but he sits his lazy ass in a chair I bought reading my newspaper. If I had my wand I'd set the newspaper on fire and him with it.

Betsy walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Does the misses need anything?"

"No thanks"

"I could do with a glass of rum" dad said.

"She wasn't talking to you and we don't keep alcoholic beverages in the house" I retorted.

"What kind of man doesn't keep a liquor cabinet?"

"The kind that is married to me" I snapped.

"Calm down honey the stress is no good for a baby"

The why are you here? Nobody stresses me out more than the two of you.

A few minus later Draco came home looking tired, he frowned at my parents.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm lying down, and I'm entertaining guest. But mum seems to have run out of things to talk about so I reckon she'll be leaving soon."

"Um I had planned on staying the whole day."

"I'm about to go to sleep so you really don't need to."

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

I got up, perhaps a little too fast because all of a sudden I had a bad pain in my stomach.

"Astoria?" There was panic in Draco's voice. I looked down at myself and saw the blood. Merlin help us. The pain came again and I screamed and my knees became weak.

Draco caught me and in the next second we were in the green flames headed for St. Mungo's.

**DPOV:**

I checked my watch again. It's been twenty minutes and I still haven't heard a thing. The healers won't let me in the room and the ones who come out look like crap and don't say a thing. I've been pacing back in forth this whole time. She has to be okay. They have to be okay. My wife, my baby, my family. I can't lose them. They are all that I have.

Vicky came out of the room. I grabbed her by the arm. "How is she? How are they? No one will talk to me? You have to tell me something, though, anything."

Vicky's already red eyes watered and she looked away. I dropped her arm.

"She lost the baby"

"No"

"I am so sorry"

"NO!"

I busted into the room. I don't give a fuck about what the other healers think.

"We were just about to move her into another room" Pye said.

I ignored him. I went to my wife who was crying uncontrollably. I silently held her letting the tears fall. We stayed like that for a long time. Eventually she fell asleep and I had to let the healers check over her. They told me she would be fine to go home in the morning but she should still stay off her feet and not do anything exert herself for at least two weeks. They moved her to a new room and laid besides her though out the night. The healers had given her a calming draught so she was going to be out for a while.

In the morning the healers checked over her again and said it was safe for her to go home. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

We flooed home. I expected a normal quiet house but that's not what I got. My drawing room was filled with people. The Greengrasses, the Notts, Pansy, Pansy's parents, Zanibi and his mother, Even Davis and Harper were here, as well as a shitload of other people.

I was about to explode. How dare these people?

"Oh, Astoria honey" Mrs. Greengrass said and she pulled her into a hug. Then all the rest of the women started fussing over her.

"Hey man…."

"I know" I grabbed a flask from Zanibi and downed the entire contents. I know he's sorry. They're all sorry. There don't know the right words to say to express how sorry they are feeling yet they all have something to say. This is what purebloods do, they gather and act all fake, and piss me off. I could hear the whispers.

"I told you she wasn't good enough for him."

"I knew she should have never gotten that job."

"Poor girl, I be she's feeling like shit right now."

"I don't know what I would do in her position."

"I wonder if she could ever try again. You know some people are just incapable of reproducing."

"That's it. EVERYBODYOUT!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME. ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Draco I understand you're upset—"

I cut her off "ESPECIALLY YOU BITCH. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN MY HOUSE AGAIN. I'M COUNTING TO TEN AND ANY ONE WHO IS STILL HERE WILL BE CRUCIATED. I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLOO, APPARATE OR JUMP THROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW, JUST GET OUT!"

My chest was heaving with how heavy I was breathing. They left muttering about how I lost my marbles along the way.

When I looked back at Astoria she was crying and she wasn't alone. Daphne had stayed. I opened my mouth but she beat me to it. "I'm no leaving her."

I nodded. I carried her upstairs. She asked to go to her room so I laid her down on the bed. Daphne stayed with her.

She stayed the whole night and then half of the next day but finally she had to go home. Astoria didn't want to see me so I spent most of my time pacing outside of her door.

It had been three days. Three days and Astoria hasn't left her room. She won't eat and she won't come out.

I felt it when the intruder signal went off but I didn't bother to check in see who it was at this point I didn't care.

"Draco."

I stopped my pacing my mother was standing at the end of the hall.

"When did you…?" I threw my arms around her. She smelled like her same perfume, I secretly missed the smell.

"I am so sorry, son" I knew she was the only one to truly mean it.

"I don't understand why."

"I know."

"We did everything we were supposed to do"

"I know"

We stood there a long while before she said "I had Clarisse make you a Draught of Dreamless Sleep, you ned to go take that."

"But Astoria…"

"You need sleep as much as she does, go on now."

**APOV:**

There was a knock on my door. "Go away" I muttered it barely sounded comprehensible to me. The door opened any way and the last person I expected to see walked through the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Call me Narcissa." She sat in the chair Draco conjured the other day.

"Why? Why me? Why us? Why couldn't she live? I did everything by the rules, but she died any way."


	11. The Malfoys

**Chapter 11: The Malfoys**

**APOV:**

"Why?"

"It's not your fault. It was nothing you did. I should've warned you." What was she talking about? Did she know I might lose my baby? If so why didn't she warn me? "Over the last few generations it's been harder for purebloods to reproduce. At least it's hard for them to reproduce if both parents are purebloods. That's why purebloods only have one or two kids."

"The Weasleys are pureblood and they have a crap load of kids."

"And no one knows why they're the exception. There is currently a project going on in the Department of Mysteries where they are researching it. I was a part of it back when I was your age. I've had two miscarriages and a stillborn birth before Draco. I guess that's why I spoiled him so much. He was my miracle child."

"Is it just us, just the Malfoys?"

"No, my sister had three miscarriages. Although she's family so I'll give you another example. The Notts, the Averys, the Crouches, the Longbottoms, the Crabbes, the Bodes, and a few other have only been able to produce one male child for the past three generations."

"How come no one ever mentioned this? Why doesn't anyone talk about it?"

"Because they don't want to admit the truth, not even to themselves. You want to know what people will say if word got out? They would say that's why we need to mix with muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. I was raised to think purebloods were the best. We're dying out. That's why I didn't mind marrying a death eater."

"I heard rumors that he-who-mustn't-be-named was a half-blood."

"Yes, the Potter kid did say that. The Dark Lord said it was a lie and tortured anyone who believed otherwise."

"How long will you be staying for?"

"As long as the two of you need me. When he comes to talk to you hear him out. You need him, and he needs you."

In the morning I considered getting up, I just didn't have the energy. The door opened and Draco came in. He didn't say a word he just got in the bed and held me like he did at the hospital. I smelled the barest sent of firewhiskey on his shirt. Has he been drinking this early?

"I know you're hurting right now, but I am too. I know it's different for you than it is for me because you actually carried her but it still hurts. She was our little girl, our little Cassie. She was going to have your hair and my eyes" I smiled just a little bit. "She was going to be smart, like you, probably a ruddy Ravenclaw as well. And she was going you have that little coy smile you do sometimes. She was going to be the first female Malfoy born this century. She was going to be perfect, like you." He caressed my face. "It might not seem like it but we're going to heal from this. Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even a year from now. One day. I love you." he kissed my forehead.

"Now I'm going to send Besty up with some food, and you're going to eat, okay"

"Okay"


	12. Epilouge

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

**APOV:**

I sat in the waiting room. St. Mungo's is a bit busy today but then again it always is at this time of the year. I was glancing over a edition of Witch Weekly gladly waiting my turn. A lot of people seem to be getting pregnant these days.

A new couple walked in and I could hear their conversation from where I was sitting.

"Calm down Harry, sheesh, you're driving me crazy. You didn't act this way when I was pregnant with James."

"I'm just trying to be helpful Ginny."

"If you want to be helpful then go rescue my mother from our one year old son. You know she is watching little Freddie today too."

"They're going to burn the house down."

"So go stop them. It's just a check-up I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll go."

He kissed her and then left.

"Men" she huffed as she sat down next to me.

"That's why I left mine at home."

She smiled.

"I'm Ginny Potter."

"Astoria Malfoy."

"I always wanted to meet the girl who could tame the Slytherin Prince."

I laughed. "The Slytherin Prince? I hope he doesn't hear that. I haven't been able to deflate his head every since he came up with the potion to cure Spattgroit."

"Seriously no more stand naked on a full moon in a barrel full of eels with a toad liver tied to your throat? That's nice to know. So how far along are you?"

"Thirty-three weeks"

"Wow, you're almost there. I'm still at twenty six. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Scorpius Hyperion"

"Albus Severus"

"Why do we let the men pick the names?"

"It makes them feel like they're apart of the pregnancy."

"Our poor kids are probably going to be bullied."

"They'll be in the same year, maybe they'll be friends and help each other out."

"Mrs. Malfoy we're ready for you."

"It was nice meeting you Ginny."

"Nice to meet you too Astoria."

I took Draco's advice and we waited. We both got our careers off the ground. Clarisse retired and Betsy took over full time. Narcissa stayed with us for a year before she moved to France. Draco and I aren't perfect, but we're happy. I'm the new Mrs. Malfoy, and damn proud of it.


End file.
